Down Below
by My Thought Bubbles
Summary: Around him, the walls were decorated with strange drawings and etchings that depicted a creature resembling a monstrous wolf, showing it in fierce battles with more bizarre beings. Turning behind him, Iruka saw he had smeared a good amount of his own blood on a series of symbols, several of his handprints painting the brutal creature's body. Demon Kakashi & human Iruka
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you've read Blood and Whiskey, welcome to my newest indulgence. Hope you like it just as much.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to that guy and the thing. Also inspired by The Descent.**

 **-Beta'd as a favor by the awesome HazelBeka-**

* * *

The wheels of the grey Range Rover spun, throwing dirt and pine needles in the air as it roared by, brusquely bouncing up and down. Thin branches and logs snapped and splintered with loud cracks as the vehicle zoomed over them.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Tenzou asked, his brow creased as he tried to read the map Iruka had scribbled on earlier. The paper fluttered in his one-handed grip as he clutched the car handle tightly, his knuckles white as he rocked in his seat.

"About eighty percent." Iruka grinned, glancing at the grouchy man before turning back to the road. "Both Izumo and Genma said the entrance was up here. That has to count for something."

Continuing to frown, Tenzou brought out a bright yellow GPS tracker, tapping the screen a few times. He almost tossed the device out the window as Iruka tested the car's suspensions. "I'd like to get there in one piece, if you don't mind. Won't be much fun having to drag my corpse around."

"Ha. We're almost there."

They drove past rows of long, slender trees and over mossy soil, the trail barely discernible from the flora growing heavily alongside. Vibrant greens stood out in the muted, foggy world, the air still thick with an old rainstorm. A large lake broke the forest scenery for a short while before they entered another densely wooded area.

"But you've never done this cave before?" Tenzou spoke up, seemingly happier that the trail had petered out into something less rocky. With both hands free, he traced a line on the map, going back to the GPS for confirmation.

"No, I haven't. But it's a category 2, pretty safe."

"Hm, we'll see."

A few minutes later, Iruka fishtailed slightly as he hit the brakes, parking in a wide clearing surrounded by thick pine trees. "Here," he announced, unbuckling and opening his door, promptly heading to the trunk. From inside, he yanked out a backpack and dark red helmet with a matching rope coil. He strapped the rope across his chest. "We have to hike up the mountain, following the river to the mouth of the cave."

Tenzou mimicked him, grabbing his own gear and suiting up. "How long?"

"They didn't specify, just said, 'a while,'" Iruka tied his helmet to his backpack, testing his headlamp's functionality. He rifled through the rest of the pack, counting off his supplies. Food and water, an emergency medical kit, extra rope, flashlights and spare batteries, various miscellaneous items... Check, check, and check. "But I doubt it'll take too long."

The river in question was more of a wide stream, littered with large, algae covered rocks and the occasional food wrapper. It twisted and turned, ugly and gnarled in its path as it rushed down the mountain. Miniature waterfalls from the rocks made for a prettier appearance, allowing freshwater fish to pop in and out of sight. It proved hard to keep up with, taking winding paths that pushed the climbers to struggle.

Using a wayward branch as a walking stick, Iruka huffed as he trudged beside Tenzou, slightly jealous of the other man's build. While he was slimmer, Tenzou was built for strenuous activities which required a good amount of lean muscle. The taller brunet was at ease, taking quick inventory of the trees and flowers in a little spiral notebook he repeatedly pulled out and tucked back into his jacket pocket.

"How's the documenting coming along?" Iruka teased, stretching to attempt to find the end of the river. It didn't look to go much further, but then where was the cave?

"You laugh, but as a botany student, this environment is perfect. A lot of these are species I'm not entirely familiar with; it's fascinating."

"And as an English student, I like caves," Iruka snorted. Distracted, he didn't see the entrance until he almost fell down it.

A gaping crevice cut ten feet across the ground and opened six feet wide, a huge black smile in the earth.

"Oh shit!"

Scrambling away from the weak bank, Iruka shouted a quick warning to Tenzou. Carefully, Iruka got in close, his boot nudging a few loose pebbles that fell into the cave. They plinked in the dark, landing after a few seconds; the drop sounded quite deep.

Taking a knee a few feet away, Iruka rummaged through his pack, producing several metal pitons. He handed a few of them to Tenzou and began hammering them into the rocky ground, threading rope through the eyeholes and then around nearby trees before throwing the rest down the mouth of the cave. Finished with his anchors, he scrutinized Tenzou's, who did the same for him.

"First to break their leg wins." Iruka muttered, double checking his harness and carabineers. He locked the clips down and adjusted his rope, tying a neat figure-8 knot and tucking it into the loops that hung around his thighs. Next came his elbow and knee pads, all snugly fastened. The gloves followed suit, thickly padded to protect from rope burn. He then loosened his ponytail, pulling his helmet on and clipping the chin strap tightly. The headlamp flicked on.

Tenzou gave a dry chuckle, ducking down to adjust his own bindings. "That's not a leg break. More of a leg, arms, ribs, head, etc., of the fatal variety."

Iruka neared the fissure, yanking on his ropes to test their hold. He turned his back to the cave, leaning backward and propping himself on the edge diagonally, legs straight. A thrill ran through him at the prospect of nothing more than thinly woven rope keeping him alive. He nodded at Tenzou, taking a steady breath. "One way to find out. Cheers."

Jumping off, Iruka let the rope slide through his gloves, cinching his fist and letting his feet hit the wall. Pushing off again, he periodically closed his left hand to slow his descent, his right hand holding the rope above him. As he dropped down, the light from his headlamp gleamed off of the walls, revealing deep scratches and the different rocks layers. He looked up, watching the entrance get smaller and smaller, a bright circle of light that drew away from him.

Once his boots touched soil, Iruka stood and unclipped himself. "Clear!" he shouted, moving out of the way. As he waited for Tenzou to come down, Iruka explored the base, trying to place the drops of water that reverberated at a steady rate. At his feet were mostly broken chunks of rock and patches of green where grass and weeds managed to grow. Small fern-like plants sprouted in one corner. Puddles of old rainwater made the ground rather muddy.

The taller brunet joined him quickly, smoothly gliding down and landing safely. "I'd say it's 200 feet, give or take."

"It won't be the only drop. The only way out of this chamber is to go down," Iruka reported, jutting his thumb in the direction of the exit he'd found. "It doesn't look that tight, but who knows how it'll get."

Tenzou inspected the ragged hole, already taking off his pack. "Did Genma say anything about it? Maybe how many more shafts before we reach the main caves?"

Frowning, Iruka shook his head. "If he did I can't remember, and Izumo was too preoccupied talking about the hundreds of cavities hidden around here." If he were a tad more honest, he'd admit to being so focused on the idea of another expedition that he hadn't paid the utmost attention.

The botany student's eyes narrowed. "If this is poxy cave, they'll regret it," to Iruka, he said, "do you want me to go first?"

For their sake, Iruka hoped this really _wasn't_ a pointless expedition. Getting Tenzou to agree had been hell. "No, I'll go. If the passage closes down, it'll be easier for me to get back out." While Tenzou might have the body for hiking, Iruka's was perfectly suited for caving. Advantage, him.

Tenzou nodded. "Good idea."

Shucking off his pack, Iruka shoved it down, watching it catch on a few jagged edges of limestone as it slid. He got to his knees, entering cautiously after it and freeing the forty pound pack while pushing on. "It starts off a bit horizontal, but it's sloping down." He went further, grunting as the roof stooped low, closing in around his head. With only the sound of his body dragging on the dusty rocks and his own breathing, Iruka journeyed into the ground, sporadically knocking his helmet on the pebbly walls.

The shorter brunet faintly heard Tenzou's response, needing to stop and call back. "You'll fit so far. I'm almost at the end of the passage!"

His pack suddenly dropped, tumbling for a few seconds before landing with a loud splash. Cursing, Iruka paused. It would be stupid to go ahead without knowing how steep it was. Slipping a hand into the side pocket of his pants, he brought out a glow stick and snapped it on. Inching over to the edge, Iruka let the stick fall, watching it bounce around and sink into the water below. Green light burst into the darkness, clashing with the beam of his headlamp.

Shifting in the small space and inhaling dust, Iruka let his legs hang over the side, scooting forward. He could see it wasn't too far to the bottom, but a bad landing would be dangerous. Gripping a chunk of protruding rock above him, he warily descended, boots skidding slightly on the narrow ledges.

Once fully down and mid-calf in clear water, he picked up his pack and the glow stick, setting them on a shelf to dry off. He whistled shrilly, letting Tenzou know that he was good to come through.

Flashlight in hand, he scouted the area, wading out of the groundwater and onto dry land. Past the entrance, it widened into a large chamber with a high arching ceiling. Huge stalactites hung from the roof while sharp stalagmites rose from the ground, giving it the appearance of a pointy grin. Grabbing his pack, Iruka ventured deeper. The pitter-patter of dripping water was louder, carving out veins in the limestone and rushing into other voids. It wouldn't surprise him to find a huge reservoir somewhere.

His footsteps echoed loudly, scraping the rock when he couldn't get traction as he clambered over large fallen boulders and uneven stony ground, taking in the wonders that only caving could bring. Minerals grew in abundance, either in translucent spiky crystals or white cauliflower-like shapes. They winked and sparkled in his light which swept around the cavern curiously, pausing on the erosion patterns etched in stone. The cave soon broke into many splits and channels, the walls closing to a point. Some were a few feet wide, but others made the first shaft they'd entered look spacious. But which was the way? He studied each succinctly, finally settling on one path.

Backtracking, he reached the well of water just as Tenzou was marking the coordinates in his GPS. The taller man glanced up, turning his body towards Iruka. "Did you find the next entrance?"

Iruka nodded. "Two possible ways to go through, but the far right one seems promising."

* * *

Hours later and miles under the mountain, conversation dwindled into silence. Both cavers wordlessly went on, each content in their own minds as the jingling of their harnesses and the crunch of dirt under boots mixed with the rumbling of running water that bled into a larger, underground system.

The pathways they traveled narrowed and widened irregularly, lit only by the beams of the headlamps and flashlights. More and more puddles wore depressions in the ground, making the rest of the terrain muddy and unstable. Twice, Tenzou had slipped, caking himself with mud while Iruka had managed to take an icy bath.

Each took a turn leading, correctly choosing the next passage and stopping to make a few markings on the map Iruka procured from his sodden pack. Eventually they paused to take a small break on a slab of rock that acted like a bench. Iruka stretched out his legs as Tenzou took the opportunity to find the next route.

It didn't take long for Tenzou to return, a grimace on his face. He heaved a sigh, shaking his head. "Bad news. I can't find where to go."

Immediately dismayed, Iruka frowned and stood, taking a step forward. "You sure?"

Tenzou jerked his head to the side. "Come look."

Iruka trailed after the taller brunet. They reached the furthest point in the cave quickly and Iruka's heart fell to his feet. Neither of the cracks that delved into the wall looked good. Each developed into a steep incline, exuding danger from their inky depths.

"Fuck, to come all this way to get cockblocked. Dammit." Iruka cursed, releasing his pack. It fell heavily, the thump echoing noisily.

"Neither of us can fit. We'll have to go back and try another way. Maybe in a few weeks."

Iruka froze. He stared hard at the middle crevice, his eyes narrowing. If his head and shoulders could go through, the rest of his body could. Tenzou wouldn't be able to.

Advantage, him.

"Wait, wait, wait. Wait a sec."

"Iruka…" Tenzou said his name with a warning.

"I can fit through this one."

The other man bristled. "The hell you can, it's too risky. We don't know what's down there."

"I can get by, and probably find another way for you," Iruka insisted, already releasing several yards of rope, tying it to his harness and carabineers. "Otherwise, this day is completely wasted."

"No," Tenzou said firmly.

"Yes."

" _No._ "

" _Yes_."

"Does it look like I want to drag _your_ corpse around?" Tenzou raised his voice slightly, eyes narrowing. "There could be a pit of stalagmites down there, ready to skewer you. It's dangerous."

Iruka fell silent, his lips pressed in a thin line. It wasn't that he didn't know the dangers, but that he wanted to do it _despite_ the dangers. It gave him a satisfying kick that eclipsed everything else in his life. Maybe he was fucked up for wanting that, but it was his choice to make.

"Okay, look," Iruka began, his voice even, "I can go down while you hold the rope. I'll do a quick survey of the area, and if anything looks too dangerous, I'll shout back and you can pull me out." He raised his hands, palms toward Tenzou. "I just want to look."

Tenzou gave him a long stare, taking an equally as long sigh. "Just to look. Five minutes."

Iruka inclined his head. "Alright."

Quickly finalizing his safety measures, Iruka stepped towards the gap and got to his knees. He took a deep breath, shaking out his arms. As much confidence as he had in his ability to squeeze through, it was going to be a very snug fit. It was possible he could get stuck.

Shoving those thoughts away, Iruka went in arm first, bracing and dragging himself down. Behind him, Tenzou gave the rope slack, using his own harness and body weight as an anchor.

Carefully maneuvering his head as he crawled, Iruka's chin hit the edges of the hole. Pausing, he shifted, contorting to let his right shoulder scrape through. He wiggled, the toes of his boots scrabbling to find purchase so he could push himself. Bit by bit he moved, soon inserting his entire torso and then legs. Chest tightly compressed by the walls, Iruka struggled to breathe, jammed whenever he took a deep breath. His other arm was pinned firmly to his side, adding to his discomfort. He didn't mind crawling through small spaces, but it did ramp up any miniscule sense of claustrophobia to high levels. Twinges of nervousness clouded his mind. Exhaling to narrow his ribcage, Iruka tried to elbow his way further.

Nothing happened.

He tried again, the muscles in his arm straining to free him. Again, nothing happened. He wasn't budging.

Knees unable to fully bend, Iruka let out a quiet grunt, beginning to twist and turn the best he could, barely able to turn his head.

"Don't rush it," Tenzou called out, most likely listening to his slightly panicked movements.

Not capable of replying, Iruka continued to writhe, the sharp edges of the channel wall digging into his stomach and arm. Small dust clouds rose, filling his mouth as his face pressed to the floor, eyes wide and anxious. His chest ached with the need to inhale properly, worsened by his fretful state.

 _Shit shit shit!_

"Iruka? Are you alright?"

A tug on his harness.

If he didn't make it through, he'd have to give up, tail between his legs... _No_ , that wasn't going to happen. Not after the effort it took to get this far.

Staunch determination replaced fear. Closing his eyes, Iruka stretched out his arm, making his body as thin as possible. His shoulders inched away from the walls, giving him a little room. Latching onto hunk of rock, he yanked, hissing as his arm suffered a few bruises and scratches.

His wedged hips jerked free, allowing him to squirm through like a worm. The passage then widened, letting him to fully draw breath and pick his torso off the floor.

"I think I'm almost through!" he yelled in relief, both arms now in front of him, army-crawling at a faster pace. He was almost sliding, gravity dragging him down as the path went into a deeper decline. Groping at the walls to slow his descent, Iruka coldly realized he was slipping too fast. The end of the tunnel approached rapidly, a black hole that his headlamp did nothing to illuminate. In alarm, Iruka twisted back, trying to grab the rope attached to his harness.

"Tenzou!"

The rope came with him.

He was sailing through the air, swallowed by blackness. Landing harshly, his helmet slammed into the rocky ground, the sound deafening as it resonated a few times. Ears ringing and body in pain, Iruka blinked rapidly, disoriented. "Aaaauuggh." He moaned, unable to move as he worked through the pain, eventually sitting up sluggishly. His headlamp had gone off, leaving him in the pitch black.

"Iruka! _Iruka_! Fuck!" Tenzou's voice came through the tunnel faintly. "Answer me!"

"M'alright!" Iruka shouted, cringing at the loudness. A wave of dizziness hit him, making him gag. He was probably concussed. He brought a hand and pressed it against his temple, widening and closing his eyes. "Just fell!"

"Do you see anything?!"

"Fuck," Iruka said softly. Reaching to the back of his helmet, he tapped the light switch. It was futile; the device was smashed. His head was pounding, a staccato beat that clashed with his racing pulse. "My light's out!"

"Can you climb back out?"

Iruka tried to get to his feet, crying out when he felt agonizing pain rip up his thigh and his leg give. "FUCK!" he shouted, falling back down.

"What? What happened?" Tenzou shouted back, his voice pitching.

Tentatively touching his limb, Iruka felt a nasty slice carving up his thigh, wetness oozing from the wound and coating his fingers. Just what he fucking needed. "Tenzou, I'm hurt!"

"How bad?"

"It's my leg. I don't think it's broken, but it's bleeding."

"Put some pressure on it and see if you can make a tourniquet. I'll try to find another way down, _don't move_."

With a grimace, Iruka cursed and gritted his teeth, forcing himself to map out the injury with trembling fingers. The edges curved around his muscle, not as deep as he initially thought but just as bloody. He procured a pocket knife and blindly cut into his shirt, ripping off a long strip that he tied into a tight tourniquet. He couldn't see his shoddy work, but it would have to do.

Sighing and panting in pain, Iruka scooted back carefully. He leaned on the cave wall, keeping his leg straight, palms pressed down on the wound. He let his head tilt back, scratching the helmet. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? He had no idea if there was another entrance, or if Tenzou could get help. He was now injured and couldn't even explore. Another sudden drop like that would kill him.

The minutes ticked by. Iruka's watch, now with a cracked screen, glowed faintly when he pushed the side button. It wasn't enough to see, but at least he knew he had been down in the hollow for more than twenty minutes with no communication from Tenzou. He refused to think about the chance of dying alone in the dark and helpless. If he did, it was like giving up.

The pain of his injuries had ebbed somewhat, letting him shift his position and reexamine his leg. The makeshift bandage felt damp. The reek of iron told him he was probably losing a fair amount of blood, yet his only regret was not being able to examine where he was.

There was no rush of water to indicate mud, so it was probably dry. From the echoes of their conversation, he had been able to tell it was pretty big. The ground was mostly level where he sat, which might mean the rest of the ground was equally as stable, not that he was willing to bet on it.

He was thirsty, his mouth cotton dry and lips cracked. Reckoning he would be stuck for much longer, he might was well be productive. Iruka did a quick inventory of his tools. His harness was fine, and he still had his carabineers and CAMs intact; the rope which had anchored him to Tenzou was cut through; the brunet figured it had been severed during his struggle— he should have used two, but it didn't matter now. He had left his glow stick back in the pit of water as a marker, but didn't have spares on him. Everything else was inside his pack, on the other side of the passage. Lady Luck wasn't favoring him today.

Besides his pocketknife, he also had a lighter and two emergency flares. Not much, but it was something he could work with. He could waste a flare now and gauge his surroundings, then make a move from then. He'd need to save the last one for any more future crises.

Gathering strength and breathing evenly, Iruka hauled himself to his feet, grunting weakly as he clutched at the walls for support. His fingers had trouble getting traction, slicked by blood.

What sounded like faint whispering slowly filled the cave, setting off every alarm in Iruka's head. A chill began at the base of his scalp, crawling down his body and making his hair stand on end. Sounds of stone cracking and shifting accompanied it, circling the brunet. Startled, Iruka whirled around, unable to make out any words or see the source. Fear gripped him with an iron fist as he curled into himself, mind racing with possible threats. The whispering and breaking abruptly disappeared, but the coldness persisted, leeching its way past Iruka's skin and into his bones.

Breathing heavily and desperately needing to see, Iruka bit the cap of the flare and dragged it against the wall. The flare instantly released an intense burst of light, blinding Iruka momentarily. His eyes quickly adjusted and he held the flare up and away from his body.

Iruka's mouth fell open in astonishment. The cave he was in was breathtakingly vast, curving high above his head. The ground was entirely uniform, except for an obsidian monolithic stone rising from the ground, standing tall in the center of the cavern. Around him, the walls were decorated with strange drawings and etchings that depicted a creature resembling a monstrous wolf, showing it in fierce battles with more bizarre beings. Turning behind him, Iruka saw he had smeared a good amount of his own blood on a series of symbols, several of his handprints painting the brutal creature's body.

Shivering, Iruka turned and limped over to the black stone, in awe of the smooth material it was carved out of. Hissing with each step, he reached out with a shaky hand, touching the flat surface with curious fingers. It hadn't been made from any material within the cave since the stones didn't match. Where had it come from? Why was it here?"

The rock was unexpectedly warm beneath his touch, and seemingly growing hotter the longer he held contact. Peering closely, the English student could see tiny hairline fractures creating intricate spiderweb-like designs, twisting all over the stone.

He was being watched.

Uneasy, Iruka withdrew his fingers, caught off guard by the sudden certainty. A quick inspection of the cave confirmed that he was utterly alone; there couldn't be anyone watching him. _So then..?_ Confused, he scolded himself for being paranoid and returned his attention to the magnificent stone, ignoring the gnawing urge to glance over his shoulder. He hobbled over to the other side, finding no markings to read or decipher; Iruka could spend hours simply staring at it, marveling.

A surge of pain from a misstep forced Iruka to slump against the pillar, dropping the flare as he yelped and clutched his leg. "Gah!" In the red-infused light, Iruka could see his substandard bandage had slipped, allowing black liquid to pour freely. It spilled down his pants and over his boots, seeping into the ground around the base of the dark stone.

"Shit."

Iruka unlatched his helmet, letting it drop. His damp hair drifted into his face in clumps, released from their binding. He yanked off his shirt, holding the knife in his mouth before using it to rip off a few more strips. He carefully retied his tourniquet, adding a few bandages along the slice to close it, all the while biting his lip to keep from crying out.

Bracing on the stone, he almost slipped off, leaving a perfect handprint on the glossy surface. Iruka frowned, both in pain and disapproval. He was practically desecrating whatever this thing was. Lamely, Iruka tried to wipe it off, but it was as if the blood had soaked straight into the rock, oozing into the cracks and staining it. His uneasiness growing and feeding his paranoia, Iruka carefully bent and retrieved the flare. It would stay on for a while longer, but he couldn't afford to waste time.

Slapping his helmet back on, Iruka began a slow and broken trek to the opposite wall of the cave from where he'd entered, hunching slightly to keep pressure on his injury. Part of him wanted to stay, demanding he turn back to the monolith; Iruka struggled to ignore impulse, surprised by its strength. It made no sense to stay any longer, and so he kept limping further away. Luckily, the exit passage was a simple shimmy through a few feet of rock, no crawling required. With the flare, he continued on, taking short breaks to check on his leg and reorient himself every once in a while.

His back and chest now decorated with scratches, Iruka stumbled into the subsequent cave, knees hurting with a fall he'd taken. The flare had given out, forcing Iruka to continue with just the flame of his lighter leading the way. Aware he could be heading deeper into the system, Iruka kept his head high and refused to think about it, focusing on simply going from one cavern to the next one.

He held the lighter up, eyes trained on the flicker of light as he inched further into the cave. The flame danced wildly and Iruka grinned. It was reacting to a breeze, which could mean he might be reaching the surface. Iruka sat down heavily on a boulder, releasing a throaty grunt. He was trembling, body wracked with pain from all the wounds he'd sustained. His thigh was a constant roar of agony, weak to any weight he tried to put on it. He might be making progress, but it wouldn't matter if he couldn't carry on, and right now, he was close to his limit.

Shutting the lighter and closing his eyes, Iruka bowed his head. Surrounded by the pitch black and utter silence that could only come from caving, Iruka focused. If he could find a branch of wood, taken down into the caves by a storm, he could create a torch with the material of his pants. If he kept using the lighter, it would run out of fuel. Then again, he still had a flare left, but until he could at least figure out how deep he was, it wasn't worth risking.

"Fuck me." Iruka sighed, tapping the metal square on the rock, the clinking noise echoed slightly. Echolocation would've been handy.

He jumped as a loud thump rang out, followed by a lot of scraping and shuffling. It sounded frighteningly close. Eyes wide and unseeing, Iruka shrunk into himself, hyperaware of how horribly vulnerable he was.

There was another bang, this time followed by the very familiar beeping of a GPS device being used. Tenzou!

Clambering to his feet, ignoring the flaring pain of his wounds, Iruka stood. "Tenzou! _Tenzou_!" Firing off his last flare, Iruka recoiled at the eruption of light, searching for an opening.

The scraping stopped.

"Iruka?"

* * *

"You look tired."

That was an understatement to the nth degree. Iruka rubbed his eyes. "Had a rough night, couldn't sleep." Yawning, Iruka adjusted his backpack, hoping Tenzou would drop it.

Tenzou didn't drop it, shooting him a stern look. "Exams are coming up, you need more sleep. What kept you up?"

Opening the door to the lecture hall, Iruka slunk down the stairs, taking a seat in the back rows. Tenzou followed dutifully, sitting beside him. "Some papers I had to do," Iruka lied, taking out his textbook and a few sheets of paper. He held back another yawn, watching as the auditorium filled with students. So far so good, nothing out of the ordinary.

Tenzou's tablet laptop blinked on. "Don't forget you need to start working on your presentations. I can help you out after class."

Presentations were currently the least of his worries. Glancing around the room with shifty eyes, Iruka shook his head. "I think I can handle it."

"The offer stands. I'm helping Genma too; he's almost failing."

Iruka gave a small smile, fingers playing restlessly with his pen. He began to doodle mindlessly. "Of course he is. Even Izumo can't help him. Kotetsu got lucky." The professor walked into the room, quickly setting up the slides and beginning his lecture.

"Speaking of which, why is Izumo asking me what's wrong with you?" Tenzou added bluntly, turning to look at Iruka with his piercing stare. "Raidou mentioned it as well."

Iruka froze, the smile becoming stiff on his face. He couldn't let Tenzou know; he couldn't let anyone know. No one would understand what was happening. Giving a choked laugh, Iruka glanced down, double-taking when he noticed what he had been drawing. _Shit_. "They're just mad I wouldn't let them borrow my laptop. Last time I did, they loaded it with viruses." Discreetly, he folded the paper and slid it into his pocket, fingers trembling.

Whatever Tenzou's reply had been, Iruka hadn't been able to hear it. To his horror, a familiar chill slid over his body, bringing back the awful sensation that he was being watched. The whispering began again, weak at first but growing in volume until it was the only thing he heard.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Desperately, Iruka tried to focus on Tenzou's frowning face and mouth, but his attention was snatched by the rhythmic chanting that built to a roiling crescendo that Iruka unwillingly knew by heart. Anxious, Iruka scanned the auditorium, holding his breath as runes and symbols emerged out of nowhere and scribbled across the walls and board. They began from his corner of the room, sprawling and spreading rapidly, drawing no attention from his classmates as they painted every inch.

They were exact replicas of what he had seen in the cave, down to the violent creature stained with his blood. They shifted and danced, matching the chanting that slowly fell back, but rumbled low; Iruka could feel it inside himself, vibrating with a life that wasn't his own.

The brunet felt trapped, unable to move as his heart thudded wildly in his chest, pulse quickening the longer he stayed. A cold sweat trickled down his back.

He needed to leave, now.

Iruka jumped to his feet and frenetically shoved all his belongings into his backpack, running out of the room as fast as he could. He ignored Tenzou's shout of concern, hoping he could rationally explain it to him later; it wasn't possible right now. As he bolted across campus, the scribbles followed, leeching out from each step he took, like he was the source. Frightened he was going out of his mind, Iruka ran faster, quickly reaching his flat and locking himself inside.

Book bag thrown to the floor, Iruka closed his eyes and plastered himself to the door, pleading wordlessly. He gave it a few minutes before finally peeking into his apartment. It was mercifully empty of any black symbols and absent of the voices.

With shaking hands, Iruka heated and poured himself a cup of lemongrass tea, plopping down in a stool in the kitchen. The heels of his palms dug into his eye sockets and his shoulders bowed in. What the fuck was happening?

This was the eighth goddamn time it had occurred, but each incident was just a terrifying as the last. No matter what he was doing, who he was with, or where he was, the voices would start. He could tell when they were coming as their entrance was preceded a strange coldness that would envelop him. They were gentle at first, ignorable, but with every appearance, they were louder, bringing the black markings that seemed to persecute him. The symbols would hover around or stain any nearby surface; an inexplicable event that only he was privy to.

Downing the scalding tea, Iruka brought out the paper he had scribbled on. With unsteady fingers he smoothed out the crumpled edges, unsettled by what he saw. He had drawn the runes, not that surprising with what was happening, but he'd also crudely sketched out the beastly creature in the midst of the symbols, surrounded by a ring of smaller beings.

It had the face of a great wolf, a vicious scar carving down the right side of its face, giving it a dangerous aura that was accentuated by a muzzle full of sharp teeth. Its lips were pulled back, exposing gum and etching lines of anger around its eyes. They stared back at him, one iris colored in and the other blank. Its body was arched in attack, hackles raised.

Iruka played with his empty cup, letting the porcelain whirl around as he spun it. There was probably a very logical and safe explanation for all of this. Clearly, he had hit his head one too many times and had knocked something loose. He was having visual and auditory hallucinations, as well as the ever increasing, absolutely aggravating _need_ to go back to the cave and find the stone again. He wanted to touch it, feel its polished surface, trace the fracture lines and sit beside it.

Whatever the fuck he had done in that cavern, he was tempted to go back, seduced by the anomaly of the rock and the thrill of trying to reach it. He'd very nearly died, but it didn't matter. He wanted to slip back into his gear and _fuck_ , he didn't know. There was no reason for him to go back, especially considering how dangerous it had been, and how very angry Tenzou was after. It was irrational, illogical, going against his sense of self-preservation; however, it did nothing to deter the compulsion.

So it was either a neurologist or a psychiatrist. Perhaps both, to cover all bases.

Iruka threw the picture away, pouring himself another cup. He didn't want to have something wrong with him, but there had to be a reason he was losing it. Yet every explanation he could dredge up indicated that he was bona fide insane.

"Ah, fuck." Iruka sighed, his earlier adrenaline leaving his system. A bone deep tiredness crept in and he slumped in his seat. The visions had even trespassed into his dreams, forcing him to keep his nights short. Though, being an insomniac sounded better than having concussed himself into delirium.

Heaving a sigh, Iruka slid off the stool, heading to his bedroom. He'd make an appointment with the university's doctors after a long shower. The brunet paused when he saw a man standing next to his T.V and secondhand couch.

Iruka blinked. He blinked again. He gave it a third try, holding his eyes shut for a few seconds longer before cracking them open.

The man was still there.

He was dressed in a robe; the outer layer was a deep, shimmery ocean blue color with thin silver swirls and symbols expertly dyed on the fabric. Black pants covered his legs, the baggy ends cinching before they reached the man's ankles and bare feet. He had a matching cerulean dressing that covered his right eye, and pointed silver hair that stuck straight up. Thick white bandages were wrapped around his ribs, giving off a good view of the stranger's impressive physique. On top of his right pectoral was another one of the runes, a stark blood-red against pale white skin.

"Hell, just what I needed. Confirmation." Iruka gave a mirthless laugh, pitying himself. At the very least, he could admire the incredible details of his imagination. He had never taken himself to be creative. The hallucination seemed so real, an underlying aura of danger and power wafting off it. "Please go away." He implored the apparition.

The stranger's impassive face darkened; his eye narrowed and his jaw set.

"A _human_."


	2. Emerald

Iruka gaped, sliding out of his seat. "Holy shit, you're real?"

The man eyed him with malice, lips ticked in a sneer. "How pathetic." The words fell from his lips with utter disdain, articulated perfectly in a baritone voice that carried the right amount of growl.

Taken aback, Iruka stiffened. "Excuse me? Who are you, and what are you doing in my apartment?" The ragged scar down the stranger's visage drew Iruka's gaze, deep and forced, as if someone had intentionally carved it in.

The silver-haired man took a step forward and Iruka matched him with a step back, a familiar uneasiness curling in his stomach. The other moved fluidly, like a tiger watching his prey with subtle threat twined in every movement, intense grey eye never leaving Iruka's. "Tell me, mortal, why have you released me?" he demanded.

"I didn't?" Iruka replied, his voice pitching in confusion.

His casual stance belied the muted power of his presence, setting Iruka on edge. "It was your blood that broke the seal."

"Seal—?"

The cogs in Iruka's head burst into action and a sudden click of realization reverberated in his mind. The markings in the cave, the symbol on the man's chest, his injury, the blood, the stone; it all made vague, convoluted sense. "Am I cursed?" Iruka wondered warily, the implausibility more favorable than having a nail loose in his head. Rather than a doctor, he'd have to look into exorcisms.

"Are you as incompetent as you seem, or are you deaf? Need I repeat myself?" A fine silver eyebrow arched, calculating.

Iruka flushed, insulted. "It wasn't intentional," he bit out.

"Clearly," the man scoffed dismissively. "You don't realize what you've done."

Iruka's eyebrows shot up, his blood beginning to boil with a tempest of anger. Apparition or not, this guy was a certified asshole. Indignantly, he straightened his posture and crossed his arms. "I can see you're so grateful I set you free," Iruka snapped. "I take it manners aren't in your vocabulary?"

Instantly, the man's lips pulled back in a menacing snarl and the room grew icy. Iruka jumped at the sudden wave of fury that poured from him, the hairs on his neck rising at the warning. "Don't think I'm indebted to you, _human_ ," he spat. "I owe you _nothing_."

Although every sense of self-preservation demanded he get away as fast as he could, Iruka held his ground obstinately, hands fisted at his sides. "I wouldn't want you to be," he nearly yelled. "Who the fuck even are you?"

The man bore down on him and Iruka's back hit the door. He felt small and trapped as the stranger's presence loomed over him, vacillating between terrified and pissed. His heart beat a wild, galloping rhythm that sent adrenaline flooding into his veins, mimicking the thrill he got achieved caving; it was worryingly exhilarating. "Your kind calls us demons. An apt name. I am Kakashi, ruler of the six Fire realms."

Iruka nodded faintly, not willing to question it. "Why are you here?"

Kakashi was clearly annoyed, forehead creased and mouth set in a tight frown. A small beauty mark painted his lower lip, hovering by his chin. "I was interested to discover what had freed me, and I see now that I find naught but disappointment. You're nothing more than a weak, pitiful human, and a young one at that. I've wasted my time."

Affronted, Iruka seethed. "How dare—"

"Your indignity has no resonance with me. Save it." Kakashi cut in sharply.

"And your titles hold no meaning to me, _Kakashi_." Iruka replied angrily, his vision tunneling as his ire built; Tenzou's familiar words over his temper hovered in the back of his mind, wholly ignored. "And since your curiosity has been satisfied, get out."

Iruka's knees buckled with the force of the furious glare Kakashi shot him, instincts screaming at him to drop and beg for mercy. "You insolent whelp, you think to command me?" A pale arm shot out, fingers wrapping around Iruka's throat and slamming him to the wall with incredible ease.

Wheezing, Iruka grabbed the arm with both hands, nails digging into thick, corded muscle as he fought to breathe. The ironclad grip held, Kakashi's face coldly impassive. "S-stop!" Iruka managed to choke out, previous anger dissolving into outright fear. The fingers twitched. "Let…go!"

Miraculously, the hold lessened immediately and Iruka collapsed to the ground, landing on all fours. Winded, he shook as he sucked in painful breathes, touching the tender skin of his neck. He knew he would have dark, purple bruises in the shape of a hand marking his throat for days; a faint thought brought worry about hiding it from Tenzou. Coughing and gasping, Iruka watched through watery eyes as Kakashi stared at his outstretched hand with confusion.

The demon made a tight fist, clawed fingers curling carefully. The red rune on his chest lit up, glowing with the color of a burning ember. His peculiar eye widened briefly and Kakashi cursed vehemently, lips flattening into a stony grimace that was laced with discomfort.

A burst of heat flared up over Iruka's heart, sending him into another coughing fit. Clutching at his chest in panic, Iruka winced as the ache mounted. It felt as if he were being seared, the sensation reaching deep his core as he hunched over. " _The hell_?"

There was a long, unbroken silence before Kakashi spoke.

"Damn it all. We have been bound," he said through clenched teeth. The silver-haired man crouched down next to Iruka, pulling him up and planting a hand to the burning area firmly. It was abruptly soothed, bringing sweet relief. A perverse feeling of security followed, fighting with the fright that Kakashi had caused earlier.

"To think, the fates condemn me to be tied to such a feeble creature. They mock me." Kakashi grunted disgustedly.

"Fuck….you." Iruka growled, impulsively shoving Kakashi's hand off and shying away. Anxiety gripped him, pleading with him to reestablish the contact, but Iruka ignored the urge, grateful the pain hadn't returned. For a passing moment he worried Kakashi would retaliate, but the demon didn't try to choke him again.

Kakashi hissed, rising smoothly. The broad line of his shoulders was taunt as he glowered at Iruka. "Enough. We will not meet again." He left no room for doubt in his words, danger dripping from each consonant and vowel. Without waiting for a reply, he disappeared into thin air, leaving behind the acrid smell of sulfur and ozone.

Cringing at the unpleasant odor, Iruka staggered to his feet, supporting himself on the wall next to his front door.

What the fuck had just happened?

* * *

In following days, no more hallucinations or chanting shadowed him. Everything returned to its safe and boring normalcy, with no demons to come and bother him.

He hadn't tried to explain it to Tenzou, knowing the other would be able to see through any story like a human lie detector. Instead, he opted for a more believable 'school-stress-made-me-do-it' approach, shamelessly appealing to Tenzou's more compassionate side.

Although Iruka was relatively sure Tenzou didn't fully believe him, he knew the other man was relieved to see him calmer and less jumpy, begrudgingly accepting the tale. And it was true. The absence of supernatural events definitely improved his quality of life.

Then again, to say there was a complete absence would be a lie.

Iruka stared at his shirtless reflection. His brown eyes inspected his neck, gauging the fading yellow stripes around his Adam's apple before dipping down to examine his left pectoral.

Right where he had burned, right where Kakashi had placed his palm and took the pain away, there was a rune that looked exactly like the one the demon had. It was the same blood-red color, but it wasn't as vibrant against his darker skin. It looked like a tattoo he would have gotten while drunk.

He idly traced the symbol's outline again; he had most of its intricate lines memorized, able to replicate it without looking. And if he kept touching it, the rune would start to tingle and glow pleasantly, becoming relaxingly warm as it would flicker with fiery orange hues. He hadn't figured out what it meant, but it was kind of cool.

Sighing, Iruka ran a brush through his hair, pulling out the day's tangles and simultaneously brushing his teeth. As long as nothing else happened, he could ignore this and pretend it never occured. It would work short-term, but he hadn't formulated a long-term plan. Yet.

Finishing in the bathroom, Iruka crawled into bed, exhaustion swamping him. He tiredly curled to his side, heavy eyelids sliding shut as his mind wound down, catching stray thoughts here and there. Despite a monumental effort not to, his thoughts latched onto Kakashi again and Iruka was exasperated with his growing propensity to think about the demon.

He wondered what Kakashi was doing with his newfound freedom. He wondered about the mark on his chest and what it could symbolize. He wondered if he really would never see Kakashi again, feeling a foreign curiosity to know what he was up to and craving that mix of adrenaline and peril Kakashi had evoked. Iruka knew he was an adrenaline junkie; his love of caving recklessly, also the possible future source of Tenzou's premature balding, fed into it. The risk Kakashi brought was deliciously similar.

Iruka wanted more.

It wasn't smart of him to want more, but he did nonetheless. It didn't help that the demon was infuriatingly attractive, especially if he ignored the shitty attitude. Iruka was no fool; the silver hair and lean, firmly muscled frame were a major plus.

He groaned, tasting dirt has he exhaled sharply.

Brown eyes snapped open, pupils widening in dim light. Alarm blasted through Iruka as he lurched to his feet, sharp rocks digging into his bare soles. The earthy smell of a cave filled his nose and lungs, the cool temperature raising goosebumps on his skin.

He was in a cave.

Correction, he was in _the cave._

The obsidian stone stood unchanged, sturdy and magnificent in the middle of the floor. Concentric circles of bizarre etchings now surrounded it, weaving in complex lines that were glowing with an odd, dull light that allowed Iruka to see faintly. He faintly recognized some symbols as the ones that had persecuted him weeks earlier.

Glancing around warily, Iruka pinched his arm. No, it wasn't a dream, which meant he was either actually back in the cave or hallucinating vividly. How was this even possible? Did Kakashi have something to do with this?

Rubbing his upper arm to force away some of the chill, Iruka glanced towards the opening he'd fallen through the first time. It was too high up to climb through, even with his leg fully healed. He had no gear; How was he supposed to leave? Sure it was important to figure out how he got here in the first place, but that could be dealt with in the comfort of his living room. Compartmentalize and prioritize, his two oldest friends.

"Are you alright?"

Jumping as his stomach dropped to his feet, Iruka spun to see there was a figure standing towards the back of the cavern, hidden mostly by the shadows. Clad in black, the person was barely visible until they stepped toward the brunet, footsteps completely silent.

Mouth dry, Iruka could only stare. It was a man with long black hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail at his neck. He wore an all-black suit with a dark colored shirt and with shiny dress shoes. Deep tear troughs carved lines into his face, detracting from the man's penetrating, blood-red eyes. They glowed in the meager light and Iruka couldn't look away.

Unperturbed by Iruka's lack of response, the man indicated at his neck. "That looks painful. Are you injured?"

"…I..I'm fine." Iruka finally responded, at a loss for words as his hand rubbed at the old bruises.

Concern creased the stranger's forehead. "It would have been made with some force. Are you sure?"

Despite the politeness, Iruka felt troubled and didn't answer. Unconsciously, his hand slid down to touch his mark, a small flare of relief coming after it began to glow and heat up; the red eyes stared at his chest. Iruka swore they narrowed.

"I am Itachi."

"How did I get here?" Iruka asked bluntly, suspicious.

Itachi blinked slowly. "I'm curious about that myself."

"You didn't do this?"

"How could I?" Itachi held out his hands, palms up.

"How did you get here?"

"I assume the same way you did."

Iruka frowned, bewildered and agitated. " _What_?"

Itachi smiled apologetically, something hovering behind the warm charisma, slithering back the moment it appeared. "Forgive me, I don't mean to confuse you. I haven't spoken to a human in quite some time and I fear my skills are rusty."

A strong sense of vulnerability struck Iruka, making him very aware of the fact he was at the utter mercy of another nonhuman creature. Shit. "….are you a demon as well?"

The man brushed off Iruka's question, getting nearer with a slow walk. Iruka tried to move away, but his body wouldn't cooperate, rooting him to his spot.

"The symbol on your chest, where did you get it?"

Itachi was mere feet away. Iruka jerked, still unable to move. _"What are you?"_

"I know what it means. Do you?" Pale fingers hovered over the mark, not quite touching it. The symbol flickered, the usual orange glow turning a deep red. It began to prickle unpleasantly.

Iruka whispered, "Are you going to hurt me?"

The man gently brushed dirt off Iruka's cheek, the charming smile back on his lips as he then griped Iruka's chin and tilted it up, forcing Iruka to meet his gaze. His hand was icy, nails sharp against his skin. "It's not me who you should fear. You're in danger from the feral beast." He leaned closer, only inches apart. "I can help you." He spoke softly, seductively confident, as if imparting a secret. His blood-red eyes glanced down at Iruka's lips before sliding back up, trapping him with their concentration.

"Help me how?" Iruka licked his lips nervously.

Itachi's hand trailed the muscles of Iruka's arm before grasping his elbow firmly to murmur into Iruka's ear, "You're a young, defenseless little creature. The beast will devour you and your soul whole. You're being corrupted."

The brunet shivered at Itachi's proximity. The man gave him the same vibes Kakashi had—he was dangerous. "What do you mean?" His voice was unintentionally quiet.

"Corruption comes from this," Itachi placed his hand fully on Iruka's naked chest, atop his mark. Stark pain shot through it, jarring Iruka out of his petrified state. "And I will release you from its hold."

The symbol sizzled as if in protest; red began to swirl with black, a dark and threatening mixture. "That hurts!" The brunet cried out, trying to pull away but Itachi held on easily. "Stop!" Tears sprang to his eyes as the pain intensified, its fingers reaching down to the rest of his body. It felt as if Itachi were shoving his hand into Iruka's chest, reaching deep inside to yank something out.

Itachi's smile warped into a twisted scowl, his face darkening as Iruka fought him. "Be still." He commanded, voice harsh and angry. Nails dug into Iruka's skin, drawing blood. Tendrils of blue electricity sparked around his hand. "This is for your own good, child. Death is a small price to pay for purity."

" _No_!"

Iruka's vision was beginning to fade as the agony amplified, the edges becoming hazy and unfocused. He weakly struggled as his strength sapped away, his limbs clumsy and heavy. He needed to get away, he needed to run. He needed….he needed…Ka—

Itachi threw himself back, snarling and grabbing at his hand. Through blurry, half-mast eyes, Iruka saw blood splatter to the ground, steam rising from the extremity as more blue lighting angrily streaked over the wound. Itachi cursed, sending a look of pure hatred at Iruka before the brunet's eyes fully shut.

When he opened them again, he was on the floor of his bedroom, tangled in his damp, sweat-soaked sheets.

He was safe.

Panting and curling into himself, Iruka tried to breathe normally, shaking badly from the aftermath of the pain and the visceral fear he had been about to die. His breathing hitched, threatening to break into sobs. That had been no dream. The blood seeping from his chest, painting his hand; it was no hallucination. He had _almost died_.

His mark buzzed comfortingly.

"You stupid creature."

Startled, Iruka's head rose and he saw Kakashi standing before him, teeth bared like a wild animal. "Kakashi?" He said feebly.

Kakashi's face twitched, eyes narrowing into slits. "How idiotic can you be? Have you no sense of self-preservation? Eager to take my life with yours?" Powerful waves of anger rolled off of the demon, slamming into Iruka with a brute force that further took his breath away.

Iruka flinched away as Kakashi drew nearer.

The motion gave Kakashi pause, a snarl dialing down into a condescending smirk. "No childish retort? No angry outburst? Or has common sense finally taken residence in your head and you realize the implications of this?"

Iruka said nothing, hand still at his chest. His shoulders hiked up defensively.

Kakashi frowned. "What is it now?"

The brunet bowed his head, tangled hair slipping down to hide his face. It was humiliating to be so vulnerable in front of Kakashi, considering their last encounter. He wanted to be angry, to yell and shout and be his regular tough self, but all he could do was quiver and try not to cry. _Fuck_ he was terrified, and relieved, and upset, and confused; they coalesced into a tumultuous storm inside him that left him feeling weary and ragged. What had he done to deserve this?

He was grateful Kakashi said nothing, completely silent and immobile until Iruka had managed to compose himself somewhat. It was a surprisingly sweet action for the demon, not what Iruka had expected at all.

"Are you done?" Kakashi asked, exasperated. "You humans are too emotional. It detracts from the meager amount of rationality you possess."

And of course he ruined it. "Oh, I'm sorry my frail human emotions have inconvenienced you. Demons usually try to kill me; I should be used to it by now." Iruka countered, his voice wavering only a tiny bit as he regained control. A small part of his mind was happy for the criticism; it gave him something to latch onto.

"I might prefer you quiet and sniveling." Kakashi retorted. "It's easier on the ears and docility is vastly more attractive."

"And I preferred when you weren't here. Sadly we both don't get what we want."

"Tch. You have a loose tongue for being the one who called me forth."

Iruka blinked in surprise. "I called you here?"

Kakashi indicated at his chest. "You've been pestering me for days on end. You should be appreciative I was here to release you from dream, lest we both be dead."

Oh. _Oh_. So that's what his symbol did. "Wait, what do you mean? Both be dead?

The silver-haired man stared at him with what Iruka could only describe as incredulity. "We were bound. Your life is tied to mine, and the opposite is true as well. Had Itachi managed to kill you, I would be too."

"Holy shit." Iruka breathed, caught off-guard.

"Therefore I do ask you to refrain from any further fatalistic behavior, or else I will force you to abstain." Kakashi threatened.

Seriously, fuck this guy. Iruka threw back his shoulders and bared his teeth, feeling like himself again. "Go to hell." He barked.

Kakashi raised a brow, tiny tendrils of amusement peeking out from his scowl. "I live there."

Iruka felt his cheeks burn. "You have no right to make me do anything." He said stubbornly.

The silver-haired man leered, tilting his head slightly. "I can and I shall. I'm attempting to be reasonable with you, and you act like a child. Of course I will."

"Go fuck yourself." Iruka replied hotly, Kakashi's words hitting his pride.

"Infuriating human." In two steps Kakashi reached down and jerked Iruka up with his hand, swiftly depositing him on his bed. Before Iruka could protest, Kakashi's body weight was pinning him down.

Iruka immediately stilled, shocked. The casual display of strength was incredible.

"Listen closely, I will not repeat myself. If you ignore me or disobey, there will be swift consequences. Understood?"

Wordlessly, Iruka nodded. His eyes were blown wide, stuck on Kakashi's face. Christ, were they close. Iruka could feel every inch of Kakashi's body against his. Every hard edge of muscle, sharp point of bone, warm touch of skin, smooth press of fabric; Iruka's cheeks darkened as he lay there, mortified. Holy fuck. Something lay heavy against his leg, and he knew exactly what it was. Oh god. His body, already run ragged from his previous encounter with a supernatural being, kicked into high gear, sending his heart into a frenzy and his brain into overload.

The demon paid no attention to his mini-meltdown, shifting above him with remarkable ease. "Your life is now tied to mine. If you are killed, so too will I. In essence, you can't be a stupid as you were tonight."

"How was any of this my fault?" Iruka managed say, feeling dizzy. Blood roared in his ears.

Kakashi scoffed, pointed canines glinting as he spoke. "You released me, binding yourself to me. You're basically a breathing target for my enemies, attracting even an archangel."

" _Archangel_?"

Kakashi's head dropped, nose skimming the cords of Iruka's throat and down to his clavicles, his unbelievably soft hair tickling Iruka's chin. "I can smell him on you. It's revolting." He growled.

Iruka twitched, unable to decide what to say as his mind focused on Kakashi's heavy body over his, on how vividly grey Kakashi's left eye was, on the delicate but strong bridge of his nose, and particularly on the curve of Kakashi's lips. He wanted to throw his head back and expose more of his throat for Kakashi to explore, but refrained.

The demon leaned back, staring at Iruka's torso. The brunet felt the urge to cover up, feeling small and completely confused. He swallowed dryly, averting when their eyes met. Despite not being too far off in height and body structure, Iruka felt tiny beneath Kakashi.

Kakashi touched the small nail wounds gently, muttering something Iruka couldn't understand. He watched disbelievingly as the cuts healed and vanished, leaving only dried blood in their wake. "It may seem minor, but he was trying to carve the bond out. Had he confronted me, I would have killed him. As it stands, this is insulting."

Iruka shuddered. Kakashi wasn't boasting; his statement was a fact.

In the span of a second, Kakashi was off of him, standing near the foot of the bed and adjusting his robes. "Make no mistake, mortal. I have many enemies, and it will do you good to be vigilant."

* * *

"So you don't see anything different? Anything at all?"

With a sigh, Tenzou looked up from his textbook, bookmarking his page. "Again, no. What am I supposed to see? New freckles because you never wear sunscreen?"

"Ah, nevermind." Iruka tugged the collar of his shirt back up, confirming his suspicion that only he could see the mark.

Tenzou moved to return to his book but paused, face creased uncomfortably. "You aren't trying to impress the snake girl again, are you?"

Surprised at his question, Iruka shook his head vehemently, horrible memories rising to the forefront of his mind. "What? God no." He picked up his own books, stowing them away in his backpack carelessly. "Never again."

The botany student checked his watch and shut his notebooks, methodically placing them in his bag. "Then why the sudden focus on your chest?"

Iruka shrugged. "Just curious."

"About?"

"Something."

"Should I be concerned?"

"Extremely."

Tenzou rolled his eyes, slinging his back over his shoulder. "Fine. Do you want to head out to rec center?" He asked as they exited the library building, starting down the path that led to the main areas of the campus.

"Aw shit," Iruka cursed, coming to a standstill. "My gym clothes are at home. I'll have to go back and get them. I'll meet you there?"

Tenzou nodded, waving Iruka off as he set off towards the building.

With a spring in his step, Iruka jogged lightly back to the apartment, ignoring the way his eyes immediately strayed to the spot between his TV and couch as he entered. Retrieving his clothes, he grabbed a small bite to eat before he left.

Munching on a crisp apple, Iruka brought out his phone and sent Tenzou a short text. As he waited for a reply, he thought of what Tenzou had said earlier about Anko. It had been a major mistake to try and hook up with her, but maybe it was time he found someone else. He knew people often thought he and Tenzou were a thing, and considering how much time they spent together it wasn't far off, but they could never be more than good friends. And if he factored in his recent fascination with Kakashi, it could be that all in all, he was just sexually repressed.

Iruka cringed. Embarrassing as it was, the thought had some merit. All the pent up energy from the lack of caving and the excitement that Kakashi spurred coalescing into being sexually frustrated; it was sound logic. Dealing with it would do him some good.

"We meet again."

The apple fell to the ground, bouncing once before rolling away. A stark white hand reached out and picked it up, carefully polishing off gravel and dirt. Itachi held out the fruit, his long black fingernails curved around its round mass. Iruka could see thick, jagged pink lines crisscrossing across the pale skin.

Iruka took a step back, eyes darting back and forth as he desperately searched for an exit.

"Do try not to run. It spoils the fun." Itachi intoned, arm flexing and crushing the apple into pulp. Juice spilled onto the concrete, puddling as the man dropped its mushy remains.

Iruka swallowed heavily, cold sweat sliding down his temple and back. Another glimpse around told him the area was mostly empty, with a few students heading to their rooms. No one was close. He could try to bolt for the apartment, but Itachi's threat rang in his head.

Itachi studied his injured hand before turning to pin Iruka with his eyes. "I believe we may have parted on bad terms. We were interrupted."

"You tried to kill me." Iruka accused.

"Yes." Itachi inclined his head, smiling. Its false warmth didn't fool Iruka. "That was the idea." He stepped forward nonchalantly, hands locking at the small of his back. "But please forgive me. I was rather impulsive."

Despite the blatantly non-threatening and open body language Itachi displayed, Iruka felt fear's icy grip close around him, making it difficult to breathe.

"Now it is much different."

"…What do you want."

"You shall see soon enough. Come." Itachi pivoted on his heel, walking towards the wooded portion of the campus.

Iruka didn't move, gauging the distance between him and the nearest building. Could he make it?

Itachi stopped walking. Over his shoulder he said, "You will come, or I will break both your legs and drag you. Do not doubt me, child. You know not what I'm capable of."

The blood drained from his face and Iruka reluctantly followed. What the fuck was he supposed to do!?

"I do as I please." Itachi replied. Iruka could hear the smile in his voice.

Tense minutes passed as they walked, Itachi calmly taking in the scenery with Iruka trailing him, anxious and fidgeting. Each step took them further from any help Iruka could call to. Then again, if he called for help, he wasn't sure Itachi wouldn't kill them.

Iruka's eyes were glued to Itachi's back, watching his every move with a worried frown. The sun was beginning to set, spectacular hues taking over the sky and giving everything an orange glow. The oncoming night heightened Iruka's panic.

His only plan of escape involved calling out to Kakashi and praying that the demon shows up. Although he was sure they were on tolerable terms, their first encounter notwithstanding, he wasn't sure he could count on Kakashi. Itachi had been trying to kill him last time, and the man hadn't made a move towards him since. Would Kakashi even show up?

Unable to take it any longer, Iruka moved to place a hand on his mark only to have it forcefully ripped away and caught in a vice-like grip. Iruka cried out in surprise as Itachi was suddenly directly in front of him, crowding into him and bending his hand painfully.

Itachi tutted, wagging a finger. "Let's call the dog after we enjoy ourselves."

Iruka pulled at his hand, but Itachi's hold was merciless. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hurt you. It cannot be avoided, but an insignificant human like you will not understand."

"You sick fuck, what kind of archangel are you?" Iruka raged, the anger obliterating his meekness. He glared defiantly at the dark-haired man, temper overriding the common sense that warned him against pissing off a supernatural being. He absentmindedly realized his mark emitting heat, beginning spark with sensation.

Itachi looked pleased, unaffected by Iruka's outburst. "Oh, you know what I am." He leaned forward, red eyes glowing. "Then you must also know what I do."

"Kidnap people." Iruka shot out, nearly biting his tongue as he realized what he said. Anger made him snarky.

Miraculously, Itachi laughed, the nauseating smile returning. "It would be dishonest to deny that." He waved a flippant hand. "But my main objective is to hunt and kill demons. Now, wherever can I find one?"

The ground shuddered and the burning smell of fire and sulfur filled the atmosphere, sharp and acidic.

Whipping his head to the side, Iruka went limp with relief at the sight of Kakashi emerging from a cloud of black and blue lightning. "Kakashi." He breathed, watching the demon's gaze flicker towards him before returning to Itachi. His mark glowed beneath his robes, replicating the colors shining on Iruka's.

"And so the pet comes to save his master." Itachi released Iruka, turning to face Kakashi.

Kakashi's jaw set, nostrils flaring. His scar seemed to deepen as he bared his teeth, canines sharp and deadly. "Human, come here." He growled.

Keeping his sights on the archangel, Iruka backed away slowly. As soon as he was close enough, Kakashi reached out and snared his wrist, dragging him close. "Don't get in the way." Kakashi ordered, letting go of Iruka's hand and placing his body between the brunet and Itachi.

"What a disobedient dog. Have more respect for you master." Itachi said disapprovingly.

"Will you be as talkative once I rip your tongue from your throat?" Kakashi countered.

The archangel laughed. "The neutered beast thinks itself dangerous." A strong burst of wind erupted from the dark-haired man, violently disturbing the trees surrounding them. Behind him, two enormous black wings sprouted and grew, feathers sleek and smooth. They flapped once, spreading wide as they whipped Iruka's hair into his eyes as he raised an arm to shield himself from the force. Itachi's fingers lengthened, darkening as the tips grew into fine points. His eyes blazed, a razor-tipped smile morphing his face into a frightening mask. "Poor, unfortunate soul."

Kakashi's shoulders straightened and he seemed to grow in height and presence. His usual aura of danger increased ten-fold, sending the air humming with a powerful energy. His blue and white robes blackened, becoming wisps of grey smoke as they withered away like ashes. He tore the dressing off his face.

Iruka inhaled sharply.

The ragged scar on Kakashi's face extended to his hairline, crossing over an eye that was a red as the mark that glowed on his chest, giving him a smoldering, feral look. It deepened as his face contorted, teeth lengthening as lips pulled back to reveal gums.

In horror, Iruka watched as Kakashi's back jerked into an arch, vertebrae and muscles shifting beneath pale skin, bones rolling and distorting into inhuman shapes with sharp, thundering snaps. Flesh split and shred like tissue paper as thick silver fur sprung up in its place. Instead of hands and feet, his limbs mutated and ended in claws the length of Iruka's arm, with paws that sank to the ground with earth-shaking thumps as he stood on all fours, his massive height still towering over Iruka.

Teeth the size of carving knives glinted in the fading sun, protruding from the folds of Kakashi's muzzle. The scar served to make Kakashi that much more threatening as a long, rumbling growl ripped from deep within his chest, the vibrations rippling through the air and striking fear and awe into Iruka's core.

His transformation was met with satisfaction. "The beast has finally come out to play."

Kakashi exhaled hard, nose wrinkling as his ears tipped forward and he widened his stance. A dense, bushy tail was raised and bristled. He began to tread, circling Itachi with a measured, predatory gait.

"You escaped death once; it will not happen again." Kakashi's voice resounded, amplified by his size.

Itachi hissed, brandishing his claws. "I will enjoy ripping the soul from your body."

Iruka shrank back, not knowing who to dread more. He stiffened as Kakashi's focused, bicolored gaze shot to him and the beast gnashed its teeth. Nails cut into the dirt and Kakashi launched himself at Iruka, the ground trembling with spring of his jump.

A whisper of something fluttered by his side and Iruka coldly realized Itachi had moved.

He was thrown to the ground as pain sliced across his face. Blinking through the shock, Iruka looked up to see Itachi's blood-tipped hand caught in the trap of Kakashi's teeth, splintering as the wolf bit down.

With a twist of his head, Kakashi launched Itachi into a line of trees, a blur of black that ended in a deafening shower of wood and leaves. Kakashi was off his feet in an instant, relentlessly attacking again.

Iruka reached up to touch his face was shaking hands, astonished at the gash that split his cheeks and nose. Blood poured freely from the wound, gathering to drip from his chin. It burned, but was mostly muted. The steady pulsing of his mark overshadowed the sensation, building with every howl and roar Kakashi let loose. The unbelievable power Kakashi housed flowed through it, spiking as he fought Itachi and rising further with every injury received.

The battle grew appallingly brutal, evolving into a bloodbath that left Kakashi's silver fur smeared with red and Itachi's clothes in tatters.

Iruka tried not to worry for Kakashi; the demon-wolf seemed to be doing just fine, giving as much as he got. It wasn't until Itachi summoned a scythe from the very air that Iruka truly became nervous. The blade gleamed in the low light, arching towards Kakashi's underbelly with unbelievable speed.

Crying out in alarm, Iruka closed his eyes and hunched down, clasping his hands over his ears, unable to take more of the horror.

Kakashi let loose a vicious snarl and Iruka _felt_ the demon's injury as if he had received it. But he also felt the fury that immediately suffused him and sent him into another frenzy of attacks.

He still heard every sound.

The earsplitting screech of Itachi's scythe striking teeth or bone, the heavy thumps of Kakashi's paws dealing blows and crashing to the ground, the nauseating ripping of something wet, accompanied by Itachi's jeering taunts and yells; they went on and on.

A sudden, inhuman shriek pierced the air and all was silent.

Frozen, Iruka waited. Unable to stand the suspense for long, Iruka opened his eyes and dropped his hands. Amidst the ruin of the forest around them, Kakashi stood victor.

His snout and muzzle were scarlet, the teeth below stained as well. He held an air of being pleased, tail no longer stiff and ears relaxed as he sniffed the fallen corpse before turning to Iruka. Iruka could see several oozing wounds that Kakashi paid no mind to. He felt faint.

By the time he got home and brought out the first aid kit, a scar had formed.

Iruka ran his fingers along his new facial decoration, in awe of how quickly it had healed. He didn't know whether to hate it or feel pleased at the rugged appearance it gave him. Of course, now he and Kakashi both had scars on their faces besides matching marks. He wondered what he'd get next.

Leaving the bathroom with the kit, Iruka eyed the now human-shaped demon sitting on the floor by the coffee table. At Iruka's insistence, Kakashi had eventually sat on a few old towels, largely ignoring his wounds as he analyzed Iruka's apartment, impatiently messing around with scattered knick knacks and constantly sniffing the air. It was obvious he didn't want to be here.

Kakashi might have appeared unconcerned over his lacerations, but Iruka could tell he was in a staggering amount of pain; it radiated from his mark, beating at his head. Without the robes, Iruka could see the carvings that littered his body, weeping blood and tiny trails of steam. His chest tightened at the sight.

Setting the box down on the table, Iruka paused as Kakashi turned to stare at him warily. "You're hurt." Iruka said simply.

"I'm fine."

Iruka pursed his lips in frustration. He reached out towards the demon. "Just let me—"

Kakashi snatched his wrist in a painful hold, bicolored gaze narrowing. "Human, don't touch me."

It infuriated Iruka when he was reminded of how lowly Kakashi thought of him. "Look, if we're going to be stuck together, we might as well be more civilized with one another." Iruka snapped. "And all I want to do right now, is help you."

"You think I need your help?"

Iruka nearly pulled out his hair. He'd heard that injured animals often get aggressive and defensive, but it was hard to distinguish the behavior from Kakashi's usual demeanor. "If not for you, fine, but give me the peace of mind."

Kakashi let go of his hand. "They're already healing. They require no assistance." He said bluntly.

"Please."

A strange look darted across Kakashi's face at Iruka's quiet plea. Wordlessly, he looked away and adjusted his posture, giving Iruka unspoken permission.

Relieved, Iruka scooted forward, retrieving bandages and hydrogen peroxide from the kit. As carefully as he could, he tended to the wounds that cut up Kakashi's torso, feeling awful for indirectly taking part in them. Sure he knew Itachi surprising him was out of his control, but it did nothing to abate the guilt.

Thankfully, he noticed most of the smaller slashes were knitting shut before him, becoming thin scars that were bright pink. He focused on the deeper ones as he said, "My name is Iruka. Iruka Umino." Kakashi didn't respond but Iruka could tell he was listening, and so he continued. "I'm twenty-three years old, and I'm a student at a University. I want to be an English professor."

Kakashi let out a hum of mild interest. "Why."

"I like teaching and I like children. I also like the English language."

As he slid the roll of bandages awkwardly around Kakashi chest, his hands brushed Kakashi's mark. He felt the demon immediately stiffen and his own symbol reacted.

Iruka marveled at the sensations that poured forth. He felt thrilled to be near Kakashi, at peace and relieved, as if he had been missing a part of himself that had just reconnected. He felt whole.

"Oh," he whispered. He glanced up to see Kakashi studying his face, his own emotionless. "Is it supposed to feel like that?"

Kakashi nodded once. "Fighting the bond causes more harm than good."

Iruka silently absorbed the information. "What happens now?"

"In all likelihood, we may encounter more creatures trying to kill me through you." Kakashi prodded at one of the band-aids Iruka had stuck on his arm.

"Meaning you have to stick around or we both die." Iruka summed up weakly.

Grimacing, Kakashi nodded again. "It would seem so."

"Right."

Kakashi turned towards the front door, body tensing. Before Iruka could question him, the doorknob rattled as a key was inserted.

Tenzou walked in, a scowl on his face. "Iruka, if this is supposed to be a joke, it's not funny—" he froze, staring at Iruka who hadn't moved from his spot beside Kakashi.

"What the fuck?"

 **A/N: Hello, it is I. Sorry for the absence, but I needed to get my shit together and allocate time for writing, and now I've tentatively have things where I want them to be.**

 **Fics to be written/updated:**

 **\- Target**

 **\- Alone and Forsaken (upcoming The Empty City sequel)**

 **\- To Fight Monsters, We Created Monsters**

 **\- A SaiGenos birthday fic**

 **And if you like this fic, be sure to check out my other shit. Comments and kudos are life 3**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tenzou!"

"Iruka, _what did you do to yourself?!"_

The new human dropped his rucksack and rushed over to grab Iruka's face, frantically examining the still healing scar before turning to the mess of bandages that covered the ground. Kakashi appraised him carefully, tamping down the reflexive need to step between them and break the contact. It didn't appear to be a threat. Obsidian-sharp claws slid back into his fingers and he removed his weigh off the balls of his feet.

" _What's going on?"_

The thick scent of worry and anger drifting of the new one held an air of familiarity. Kakashi blinked, curious but wary. He noted it matched the odor that permeated Iruka's home, often overpowering Iruka's own tranquil, woodsy smell. The demon hazarded this was a close friend.

The brunet didn't fight the brusque inspections, instead sputtering some response while his gaze jumped wildly from Kakashi to the other. Iruka's scent shifted and Kakashi's eyes narrowed infinitesimally. Perhaps a mate?

Frowning and having his fill of human interaction, Kakashi stood abruptly and made to leave. A spasm of pain erupted from his more serious wounds and Iruka spun to him, eyes wide with worry.

"Wait, where are you going?" Iruka interjected, reaching for him. 'Ka—"

Kakashi deftly avoided the hand, attention snapping back to the new human as it stepped closer to Iruka. Kakashi's lips pulled back, teeth slightly bared as a low growl built deep in his chest. He would need to leave before the other idiot human unintentionally provoked him.

"Going? Who's going where?"

Iruka wheeled back around, confused. "Wait, you can't see—?

" _Iruka,_ what is going on."

Iruka glanced at Kakashi, speechless and lost as the other continued to rapidly question him.

"I'm not visible to him." Kakashi informed him, none too kindly. He rubbed his temples, lips sliding in a thin line. The pain was subsiding but he required more rest, needing his energy to fully replenish. It grated him to think such a small skirmish with Itachi left him so weak afterwards, barely able to tolerate Iruka's clumsy attempts at dressing his wounds. He wasn't healing properly in any case.

Lying dormant for so long had sapped his strength and it wasn't refilling fast enough. Fatigue threatened to overtake him, heavy in every limb and breath. But leaving truly wasn't optional. The risk of Iruka getting attacked was still high, chaining him to his side.

 _A pet_ , Itachi had called him.

Quiet fury rumbled in his chest at insult and their situation, poisoning his mood further. He, a feared demon, ruler over the Six Fire Realms and cursed with the blood of the white wolves, subjugated to the title of a pet. It was shameful, _disgraceful_. He dishonored his kin, if any remained. The other human's voice rose sharply and Kakashi refocused, senses on alert.

Tenzou ran his hands through his hair, forehead creased in concern. " _Are you doing drugs? Is that it?"_

Iruka recoiled. "Christ Tenzou, _no_!"

"Then tell me what is going on! You're not acting like yourself, Iruka, and I can't help you if you won't tell me."

Kakashi tasted the electric sting of anxiety that infused the air, annoyed it was familiar. It sent distress signals through their shared bond that slithered through his being as if a constricting snake, demanding he relieve the problem and help his bond-mate. The needling impulse prickled his skin. Jaw set, Kakashi valiantly disregarded the call; Iruka's emotional reactivity was a raucous difference to his perpetual cold anger and apathetic nature and it aggravated him to no end.

Though, Iruka seemed to bring out a more volatile anger in him, as opposed to his preferred state; perhaps it was a human trait to be absolutely galling.

"I found a dog." Iruka blurted out.

The demon stilled.

Tenzou paused his tirade. "A dog," he deadpanned.

"Yes." Iruka nodded emphatically, diligently avoiding meeting Kakashi's gaze. "And it was injured, so I was taking care of it."

Tenzou was silent, the disbelief palpable. "And where is the dog?"

"I had to…let it go. You know pets aren't allowed." Iruka tried, sweat and fear painting the air around him.

Wordlessly, Kakashi took a step towards him and Iruka spared him a fleeting look of apology before glancing away.

"Let me get this straight. You ditched me at the rec center to go play nurse to a stray dog, that you then let go right before I got back." He shifted uncomfortably, unknowingly reacting to Kakashi's menacing presence.

Iruka nodded again, swallowing heavily. "It was a little dog."

"If I were able to, I would kill you this instant." Kakashi growled lowly, inwardly enjoying how Iruka paled. He couldn't harm Iruka without harming himself, but he would make sure the human feared him one way or another; his reputation and pride demanded it. "I would rip the spine from your body, bone by bone, and feed your corpse to the worms."

Tenzou let out a humorless laugh. "You're joking. You have to be. How does that even explain your previous behavior? You ran out of the auditorium and it wasn't because of a stress break down. It's been weeks. You're all fidgety and nervous, and you're not even eating right. How is any of that justified? What is it that you can't….Iruka? You're turning white. Shit, I know something's wrong. Are you sick?"

The cloying worry set Kakashi's teeth on edge, exacerbated by his already tenuous hold on his anger. _Was_ this Iruka's mate? Should he get rid of it?

Fighting the urge to pace like a caged animal, Kakashi settled for leaning closer to the other human, circling slowly. There was nothing remarkable about him; he was utterly average, another weak, breakable human. Brown hair, skin shades lighter than Iruka's, a moderate physique; half-expecting to discover the allure, Kakashi frowned. If this was the mate, it was a poor choice.

Iruka's voice had jumped in pitch, more apprehension fluttering across their bond. "Tenzou, seriously, I'm fine. Everything is fine. Let's just go and—"

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that." Tenzou argued, hand cutting through the air sharply. " _I know something is going on, and why won't you tell me—_ "

A thunderous beat of impatience and pain pulsed through Kakashi's head and he had enough. Sliding brusquely between the two humans, he pulled his dressing off, revealing a red swirling eye. He let himself be seen.

Tenzou froze, mouth open to shout before he tensed and crumpled to the floor in a heap, dead to the world. Satisfaction rolled through Kakashi.

 _"What did you just do!?"_ Iruka yelped, scrambling to reach him.

Kakashi stared at him, face expressionless as he readjusted his dressing, offhandedly noticing a fresh stain of blood on his robe. Tch. "Who is he?"

Iruka rolled his friend over, shaking him and desperately patting his face. "Tenzou, _Tenzou_! Oh god, did you just kill him?"

"Who is he?" Kakashi repeated, bitingly.

Iruka snapped, jumping to his feet. "What!? Why does that matter? You just—"

Kakashi raised his voice. "He lives here, but his pheromones aren't mixing with yours in a way that would imply regular mating, but he touches you familiarly. Answer me."

Iruka flushed at his words, visibly reining back his temper. "He's my fucking roommate and my best friend. Why di—"

"Your argument was void and you were panicking." Kakashi interrupted coldly, wanting nothing more than to sleep and rest. Even using that bit of his energy hurt. "You wanted me to end it, and so I did."

Iruka fell silent at that, glancing away. His emotions blatant on his face, as well as bleeding through the mark, revealed his conflicted thoughts. His forehead creased and his eyes lifted to meet Kakashi's, mouth opening.

"He's only sleeping." Kakashi added, anticipating the question before Iruka could speak. "He'll wake in an hour's time."

"Then I suppose a thank you is in order." Iruka muttered, tone defeated. "But how am I supposed explain this to him? He's going to notice you're here eventually, even if he can't see you."

"That is not my concern."

Iruka's temper flared and Kakashi was tempted to kill them both.

"I daresay you—"

"I am not here to do your bidding, like some pet." Kakashi let an edge of anger line his words, taking in Iruka's flinch with no sympathy. "Your problems are not mine."

Iruka's lips pressed together tightly. "What happened to working together? To making this easier on both of us?"

"What happened to being more vigilant?" Kakashi retorted, moving towards Iruka predatorily. "How many times am I going to be summoned to your side to save your pathetic life because you aren't aware of your surroundings or have the slightest sense of self-preservation or danger? You whine, and yet I've had to intervene multiple times."

The human scowled, humiliation and anger burning through him. Despite his bodily reactions to Kakashi's dangerousness, he stubbornly talked back. "Do you expect me to constantly be aware of any threat? I'm not some fucking supernatural being like you, I don't have that ability nor, nor the ingrained instinct to know when I'm going to be attacked. Danger is not a new concept to me, and if you haven't figured it out, I _live_ for that kind of shit, as it's one of the reasons I fucking found you in the first place."

Iruka's cheeks flared a deep red and Kakashi was mildly impressed with his ability to speak for so long without taking a breath.

"And like you so eloquently love to remind me, _I'm just a human_. You can't expect a human to be able to take on some fucker with claws and wings, can you?"

"No." Kakashi thundered. "But then what are you good for?" _Useless._

Iruka stiffened immediately, the flame of his rage abruptly doused. Hurt bled across his features, gripping Kakashi's chest with tight, cold fingers. "Leave," he ordered, no power to his demand.

Oh how he wished he could. "Try again." Kakashi mocked, filled with vindictive pleasure at the sight.

"Get out of my sight, you bastard."

"With pleasure."

* * *

The world was silent, dark and calm as the last vestiges of sunlight disappeared, releasing the cool tones of twilight to mix with the moon's light glow.

Kakashi raised his head to the sky, sniffing as he contemplated shifting into his wolf form to increase his sensitivity and range. Shifting from his crouch, grass brushed his bare feet as a small smile ghosted across his lips. No matter, he'd found what he'd been looking for.

A distinct scent that matched a distinct set of footprints, both poorly concealed and circling the boundaries of his new territory, namely, the thicket of trees that surrounded Iruka's home. They were fairly new, perhaps a day or two old at the most.

Leisurely, Kakashi followed the trail to the woods behind the building, noting certain strategic moves that he himself had taught once, long ago. It was a shame they were terribly executed, especially in the company of the far superior techniques of the second trail.

Kakashi pondered warning Iruka, his lip curling in distaste as his mark warmed at the thought, yearning for a reunion. The distance he forced between them ate at his resolve and caused unnecessary agitation, exacerbated by his reluctance to adhere to the most basic aspects of their bonding. Being bond-mates, he was aware of the beating of Iruka's heart, a quiet, subtle sound that aligned with his own, drumming away in the background until he focused on its rhythm, unwillingly drawing comfort from it. The distance was painful in an emotional sense, as if he was missing a piece of himself, leaving him incomplete.

Stubborn and prideful, he acknowledged the fruitless endeavor and bore the burden, even as he reached the limits of his self-control. He harbored no illusions that the human would be happy to see him. Attempts to reconcile and ease their suffering would be succinctly cut down. Their last encounter was a fortnight ago, but humans were petty creatures.

The demon once again entertained the fantasy of never going back, longing for complete freedom. Free to return to his homeland, to see what had become of his world in his absence. Kakashi only had a vague estimate of how long he'd been trapped, extrapolated from his last reference of time to the current date.

He'd never spent much time in the Human realm, preferring his grounds and kingdom, yet now here he was, doomed to waste his time among lesser beings. Returning to his realm would kill Iruka, and taking the human with him…was that possible? Would his body be able to withstand the journey?

Wisps of a third scent entered his nose and Kakashi blinked, going deathly still. Around him, the sounds of the forest cut off, animals and bugs wary of the predator in their midst. This trace was unfamiliar and acidic, deliberately insulting him by waltzing within the confines of his territory. Fury rolled through him, preparing his body to shift, and he threw out his senses, quickly making sure Iruka was in no danger.

Not a second went by before Kakashi tamped down the reaction, deciding the threat long gone. It was cold. In truth, he was concerned there weren't more challengers. Given his status, he'd predicted they'd be visited by lower demons wanting to validate the rumors of his return, or those seeking to take his reign.

Perhaps even the one who had sealed him.

Regardless, it warranted attention that he could not give, leaving him at a significant disadvantage in addition to Iruka being his weakness. Now he had no choice but to speak to the human.

With a short exhale, Kakashi abandoned the scent trails and teleported to Iruka's abode, appearing in the pitch-black kitchen. Able to see easily, the demon strode into what he knew to be Iruka's bed chamber, swiftly opening the door and pausing when he spotted the human.

Iruka was shirtless, sleeping curled up on his side, in a position very reminiscent of when Itachi had invaded his mind. The green sheets were bunched haphazardly around his feet, falling into a pile on the floor. Books and sheets of paper were stacked around the bottom of the bed. In the meager light of the moonbeams that striped Iruka's bed, Kakashi studied the other, taking in the brown hair that escaped its elastic hold and framed the human's face, making him look younger and softer. Frail.

His gaze drifted to the accursed mark, at once reviling it and appreciating its simplistic design and nature. Though it caused him grief, the pairing of two souls was a transcendent and indescribably beautiful occurrence. Twining two lives together for eternity, stitching them into a whole; it was powerful and yet just as deadly.

Given their respective natures, the difference was too great to be anything but disastrous for both he and Iruka.

Warm and inviting, Iruka's earthen aroma enveloped him, a pleasant distraction that curled in his abdomen only to be ruined by the faint undertones of the other human's scent. Kakashi scowled darkly, mood soured further by the acknowledgement of the possessive and territorial compulsions that flared within his chest, rampant with the desire to protect and defend. The mixture of animalistic biology and demonic lineage that structured his body created an extremely dangerous beast that he now struggled to control. Anger stormed in him and, abruptly, his own pheromones were inundating the small room, erasing any trace of the other's scent and unfortunately Iruka's as well.

The human stirred then, brow creasing as his symbol began to glow faintly, calling out to Kakashi.

Forcibly reining the reaction in with an iron grip and bared teeth, Kakashi sought to focus on Iruka, watching him settle. Seeing him safe in bed and alone pleased his primal impulses, bringing a swift end to his degrading turmoil. Kakashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The bonding be damned, this was a mistake. Already, he was having increasingly visceral responses to anything that could be perceived as a threat; how much more would it progress? What was the end? If he wasn't careful, he'd end up mutilating any other being that dared come close to Iruka, demon or not.

As if serving to anger him further, his mark responded with powerful approval, taking pride in seeing his bond-mate protected and his status affirmed. His mate vulnerable and it was his right to defend. Helpless to the onslaught of conflicting emotions, all of which he fooled himself into believing he had more control over, Kakashi found he was reluctant to wake Iruka, defeating his initial purpose. Kakashi cursed.

He should have known that forcing distance between them would weaken his steadfastness, allowing the bond's natural impulses to gain rule over himself. Eventually deferring to his instincts, Kakashi closed the bedroom door. For now, they would both rest. It would give him time to formulate a strategy for dealing with the human.

He rose onto the bed with light footfalls, settling in a spot next to Iruka, keeping a small space between them as he sat. Fingers interlocked in his lap, he closed his eye and bowed his head. With deep breaths, he allowed himself to slip into a false sleep, tension ebbing from his body as he begrudgingly accepted the comfort the bond nurtured.

The demon ruminated. If his own reactions to their parting and reunion were this potent, was Iruka going through the same? If so, the student was exerting a commendable effort to keep it hidden from him; he hadn't touched his mark since they last saw each other. If anything, it seemed he was the one who was suffering the most.

His thoughts drifted to destroying the bond, but even he didn't know of any methods that could be used. Kakashi wasn't as desperate as to kill them both, either. Not yet.

Soft noises beside him and Kakashi felt Iruka sluggishly turn towards him and bury his face into his clothed thigh with a low hum. Fingers grasped his robes securely into a fist and his body curled closer.

Intrigued, Kakashi observed the behavior with a single, slitted eye. Was it due to his proximity, or the call of the bond? The closer they were, the more at peace the bond felt. Farther away, and an emptiness would take hold, consuming its victim until they were mindless to its power. An infuriating property of their pairing, but necessary for its purposes. Was this a good indication? Better yet, could it be manipulated?

Then, ignoring the warm breaths against his thigh, Kakashi planned.

* * *

Kakashi violently ripped himself from his rest, vanishing from Iruka's side to the outskirts of the woods behind the house. Skin tightening impossibly and muscles bunching, Kakashi landed agilely, facing the intruders. His claws dug into the dirt, ready to throw him forward and rip flesh.

"Kakashi!"

"Stop yelling, he can hear you fine."

Unable to relax, Kakashi gave a terse nod. "Naruto. Sasuke." He rumbled, voice heavier than normal.

The two half-demon spawns were exactly as he remembered them, with the exception being their height and clothes. Naruto, a demon-fox similar to Kakashi's lineage, and Sasuke, born from a fatal affair between an Archangel and a demon. They were dressed like humans.

Kakashi wondered if Sasuke knew if Itachi was dead, and who it was that killed his brother.

"We heard that you were back."

Naruto tried move in, but Sasuke kept a hand on his shoulder, reading the situation with finesse Naruto never learned. "Everyone was saying that you were dead, but you're not! You're gonna come back, right? And what are you even doing here? Why are you hanging around in the human realm?"

Naruto's unintended challenge bit at Kakashi, but he did not attack. Instead, he retracted his claws and fangs with gargantuan effort, mechanically straightening before curving his spine into an innocent slouch. "There are complications." He intoned.

Sasuke turned to him, head tilting slightly as his eyes flickered down and up. "You've been bonded." He observed.

Kakashi stiffened imperceptibly and realized he was bare-chested. His robe had been left wrapped around Iruka. He cursed wordlessly. "I have."

The demon-fox turned to Sasuke curiously, and Kakashi noted the two still communicated in an almost telepathic manner, speaking through glances and gazes. It was eerie, but suited them. "I see," he said finally, running a hand through his golden hair. "Huh."

He'd forgotten how obtuse and confusing the boy could be. Kakashi raised a questioning brow at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "You're alive, but you haven't been back to regain your lands, implying you have no wish to take power, or cannot. You've been bonded, but your mate isn't here to fight alongside you, or cannot do so."

Naruto held up a finger. "You would never turn down a fight."

Sasuke held up a corresponding finger. "And you would never bond with anyone. Either your mate is dying, or you've been bound to a human."

Naruto whistled lowly. "Never would have thought you'd find someone. I also thought you were dead, so I guess it's a night of surprises." He paused for a second. "Can I meet her?" Naruto piped up, seemingly ignoring the waves of irritation spilling from Kakashi. "It sucks for you, but it'd be cool to see who got stuck with you."

" _No_. Do not go near him." Kakashi hissed, bristling slightly at the twitch of Sasuke's lips.

"Him? Oh, it's a guy." Naruto crossed his arms, pouting at the command. "Are you sure you can't take him with you?"

"And kill us both?" Kakashi asked, incredulous.

"The separation would kill the human." Sasuke filled in at the tilt of Naruto's head. "Bonds aren't meant to be kept apart." Obsidian eyes bore into Kakashi's grey.

Naruto waved a flippant hand. "Ask a vampire to turn him, and then he'll be able to come. He'll be less," the spawn paused, nose wrinkling as he floundered for the correct adjective, "…. breakable, which would suit your tastes anyways. You just _really_ need to go back." Naruto's thoughts switched with his expressions, changing paths rapidly. "Hey, if you won't let me see him, what does he look like? Is he a pretty human?"

Kakashi was mildly concerned the idea didn't sound immediately disastrous. Becoming undead would certainly benefit both of them, and Iruka would finally be able to defend himself. He ignored Naruto's last inquiries.

"You're already attracting attention," Sasuke interjected, "we weren't the first to hear of your return, and we won't be the last. Others will come. Have come." His eyes slid to the side, as if watching an unseen enemy.

Kakashi thought of the third scent and frowned. "What happened in my absence?"

Naruto dropped to the ground, smoothing the dirt by Sasuke's feet. "The clan erupted into chaos. Mutinies, coup d'états, all the good stuff. One rises to rule, only to fall to another. Repeat ad infinitum." Several drawings appeared under his touch, illustrating his words.

Kakashi eyed the more unstable of the two. "Who knows of my return?"

Sasuke met his gaze levelly. "I don't know. We've only heard rumors, and on the off-chance decided to see if it was true."

"All for naught. I cannot leave."

"Kakashi…. What happened? Where did you go?"

Peering down at Naruto's openly concerned gaze, Kakashi winced, reminded eerily of Iruka. "I did not do so willingly. I don't remember it clearly, but I was ambushed. It was an unexpected convoy from….one of the other Kingdoms, during a political meeting. The details are muddy. They sealed me into a grave of stone, here, and left me. Deep within a cave I slept until I was freed, only to be chained at my release by the human."

The raven brushed a leaf from Naruto's crown, flicking it away as he leaned back on the trunk of a nearby tree. "Whoever did it could be vying for control of the clan, if they don't have it already. If they sealed you, they're formidable. And I doubt they wouldn't at least investigate your resurgence."

Kakashi cursed again, much more vehemently. The only thing holding him back was the infuriating connection to Iruka. Damn it all, he couldn't even go hunting for his capturer.

"Oh!" Naruto suddenly shouted. "You know, Sasuke and I could act as your eyes. We've kinda been kicked out for a while and have been just wandering aimlessly." The blond demi-demon stopped his drawings. "It appears half-demons are no longer welcome back home."

Kakashi glanced down in surprise, mind already calculating the different advantages he would gain. The loyalty of the two spawns already gave him much power. Then, Naruto's words gave him pause; why were half-demons being rejected?

"It would solve one of your problems." Sasuke mused, inclining his head in agreement. "And we already have a target."

After a moment of deliberation, Kakashi gave a solemn nod. "Act on your own discretion. There will be no instruction from me."

"Fuck yes, a spying mission!" Naruto sprang to his feet, grinning. The sharp edges of his teeth shone. "Finally something to do."

Sasuke pushed off the tree, discretely twining his fingers with the hand Naruto held out. "Anything we should pass along?"

The silver-haired demon smirked at the sight but said nothing to it. The sun and moon were fitting bond marks. "Let those who dare, come. But let them know that only death awaits them. Iruka is mine."

"Iruka. Danger. Got it." Naruto saluted, golden wisps of sulfur and fire appearing and enveloping his feet, lighting their area of the forest brightly. "We'll be back!" The fire grew, crawling up their clothes before swallowing them whole and vanishing in a flash of yellow. The grass was left black in their wake, smoking with the stench of ozone.

For once satisfied at the turn of events, Kakashi hummed. If Naruto and Sasuke proved themselves, he may be able to briefly entrust Iruka to them.

The two spawns would never find the one that sealed him.

* * *

Iruka was holding his robe pressed tightly to his nose, eyes closed as he inhaled deeply and clutched the fabric closer. Still in bed, it was partially wrapped around him, scent-marking him as Kakashis'.

At once surprised and not, Kakashi's own eye narrowed, a thought worming its way through his mind. He approached the bed. "Human."

Iruka startled at his words, throwing off his robe and appearing scandalized. "Kakashi?!" He hissed, blood filling his cheeks and upper body.

Kakashi frowned, plucking the robe out of air. Instantly, he was wearing it, at once dizzy with the woodsy smell it released. "We need to talk."

Iruka's fluster twisted into anger and he slipped from his bed, heading to the lavatory. "I have nothing to say to you. You made your thoughts exceedingly clear the last time we spoke." The door shut behind him and Kakashi cursed, ire rising.

Appearing in the bathroom behind the brunet, Kakashi slammed his hand onto the wall beside Iruka's head and leaned in closer, growling, "You will not do that again."

Choking back a cry and backing into the door, Iruka regained his composure and glared viciously at Kakashi. "Don't you pull that power shit on me," he seethed, scar creasing with his bared teeth.

Kakashi stepped away, instincts flaring at the display. The human had gone hostile.

"And before you say anything else, _you're_ gonna listen to _me._ " Iruka thundered. "I am not some goddamn animal you can just degrade and insult at your leisure. I've tried to be nice to you, and all you've done is throw it in my face how horrible it is to be stuck to me. Not anymore. You've had your little tantrum, and now we're going to have to deal with it. Tenzou is convinced I'm having a psychotic breakdown and I can't very well assure him I'm not."

Iruka stepped forward, finger jabbing Kakashi's chest. "You will not talk to me like that again, and I'm not going to let you try to scare and force me into obeying you, no matter how strong you are or how loud you growl at me. I'll play by your rules so long as you play by mine. We're going to treat each other like equal adults, none of this human and demon bullshit. I demand respect. And yes, I do dare speak to you like this because what the hell are you going to do about it."

Fire raged behind Iruka's eyes and Kakashi couldn't look away, completely taken aback. He was further surprised to learn he was amused.

"If you've come to talk, talk. I'll listen. But if you start threatening me again, it's over. No negotiations on either of our sides and then we'll see who really needs whom."

Kakashi held back the worst of his responses, considering Iruka through new eyes and a small head tilt. He had not seen the human this livid and passionate before, shaming his previous bouts of anger—it interested him. Kakashi collected himself. "You forget my lineage. I am a beast." He sneered, maneuvering them discreetly, using his height to gaze disdainfully down at Iruka. "One that cannot kill you but can still harm you, _Iruka._ "

Iruka crossed his arms defiantly, standing his ground. "Lineage or not, it's not a beast in front of me but a man, a stupid, arrogant, asshole of a man. Besides, if you wanted to hurt me, the minute I called you out, you would have." The corner of Iruka's mouth curled in a smirk.

Cheeky little brat. He probably though he'd backed Kakashi into a corner. The demon smiled coyly. "Very well, _Iruka_ , I'll play along. We shall be equals."

Iruka's stared at him long and hard, as if he hadn't expected the demon-wolf to act civilized. "Alright. Good." Then the human grimaced, anger dying down to be replaced with a hot flush. "And stop saying my name like that."

"I can't call you human. Now I can't call you by your name?" Kakashi spoke dramatically. "Whatever shall I do?"

"You'll call me Iruka, and without that _emphasis._ " Iruka trailed off, letting a heavy silence fall between them.

Revising his new strategy minutely, Kakashi allowed himself to revel in the reaffirmation of their bond, the agitation from the spawns invading his territory giving way to relief and comfort the moment he appeared at Iruka's side. The lack of tension and gnawing distress soothed him, though he showed none of it. Again, he wondered how the other perceived their reunion.

Soon fidgeting and rubbing the back of his neck, Iruka crossed his arms defensively. "You mentioned wanting to talk." He hinted.

"A peculiar room to strategize in." Kakashi commented, "but nonetheless sufficient."

"You barged in here, it's not my fault." Iruka interpolated, a single shoulder rising. "Go on."

"….as I was saying, it appears you've finally been noticed. I discovered tracks from an unknown creature, likely another demon, circling this land."

Iruka's arms fell to his sides. "You mean—?

Kakashi nodded once.

Iruka fretted. "Oh. Oh god, what do we do? Is-is it bad? Is Tenzou in danger too? Holy shit, oh fuck."

The demon's mark heated, letting Kakashi know just how distraught Iruka was. He grimaced. Attempting to seem reassuring, Kakashi moved closer. "They will do nothing as long as I am present. Physically, not merely close by as I have been. My proximity will deter them."

"And then you kill them, like Itachi?" Iruka blew out a breath. "You can do that, right?"

Already Iruka was accepting his role as protector, pulling him in rather than pushing him away. Kakashi lamented not angling his actions earlier. It was by far more efficient. "Of course."

"Christ that's terrifying. What do I need to do?" Iruka straightened his shoulders, determination set in his features.

Kakashi had to remind himself to acknowledge Iruka as having an opinion in their situation. "You need not do anything. I will be by your side."

Iruka's face twisted strangely and he averted his gaze, fingers brushing his scar. "Fine. That's actually reassuring," he murmured. "Whatever you need to do." Clearing his throat, the human suddenly clapped his hands together. "Now that we made progress and actually had conversation," Iruka opened the door and signaled with a curt jab of his fingers. "go. I have to get ready for my classes."

Kakashi arched a brow, not moving.

Iruka wiggled his hand. "I have to get dressed. Get out, unless you want to watch me."

Still Kakashi didn't move. He watched the blush on Iruka's cheeks darken with the widening of his brown eyes. He fought not to laugh.

"But I just need to shower, you don't have to stand guard…." Iruka shut the door brusquely, grinding his teeth. "You know what, fine. Play your mind games, I have shit to do."

Tan back to the demon, Iruka efficiently stripped and stepped into the shower, using a smaller towel to hide himself. Kakashi almost did laugh at that. How modest. Nudity meant nothing to demons.

Kakashi continued watching as Iruka bathed, a silhouette on the curtain that separated them. Tendrils of embarrassment sprouted from Iruka's side of the bond, nudging at him. At no time did his eye leave Iruka, even after he was dry and dressed, the human never losing the burning red that painted his ears, face, and upper body.

Committed, Kakashi silently followed Iruka as the human entered the living room to gather his school supplies.

He trailed after him into the kitchen, both studying and testing Iruka's limits. The influx of emotions that passed through their link was less coarse than before, a welcome reprieve. The longer he observed the human, the more unstable Iruka's emotions felt.

Tenzou was in the kitchen; his breakfast smelt peculiarly sweet. Spotting Iruka, he stood, scooping up a different plate and placing it on the table. "I'm going to run to the store later and pick up some stuff. You want anything? I could stop by Ichiraku's if you want." He sat back down, resuming his meal.

Sitting at the chair adjacent, Iruka nodded, peeking up at Kakashi and quickly looking away. "Uh, yea, can you? The usual, please."

"I'll go on ahead, but I better see you in class." The other human instructed, leveling Iruka with a sharp look. "Make sure to eat everything and maybe eat an apple."

"Yes, mother." Iruka grunted, already eating, utensils scraping against the porcelain.

Tenzou prodded at his plate, pouring a thick fluid that hurt Kakashi's nose with the smell of sugar. "Are you feeling better today?"

Swallowing, Iruka's eyes briefly met Kakashi's again, before he broke the contact and focused on his plate. "Better."

"Good. The offer still stands if you change your mind."

Iruka flinched. "I appreciate it, I truly do, but I don't need to see the shrink just yet." He spoke to his food.

The other human nodded. "I trust you, but like I said, I will go with you if you need me to."

The shorter brunet gave a weak smile, gaze once more landing on Kakashi and flitting somewhere else.

Kakashi took the vacant seat at the table, blinding the friend to his actions as he reached over and snatched a red apple from the fruit bowl, taking a bite while watching his human. Iruka had frozen, mouth agape.

"Wha—" He began, quickly stopping himself.

Tenzou noticed his hesitation and tilted his head a degree. "Hmm?"

Kakashi took another apple, deliberately in line of sight of the friend. At this point it was a game. Gleefully, he noticed the havoc he was wrecking without lifting a finger.

Iruka wrenched his eyes away and dug into his food forcefully. "Ah, what….do you want for lunch tomorrow? My treat."

The other shook his head and stood, finished. "Don't worry about it, I'll whip something up."

"You don't have to treat me with like I'm breakable, Tenzou." Iruka muttered sullenly. "I can handle cooking."

Tenzou set his plate down carefully and stood. "I didn't mean to imply….nevermind. Surprise me."

"No take-backs." Iruka called out as Tenzou left the room and reappeared with his bag in hand.

"Deal. I'll see you in class?" Tenzou waited expectantly, keys in hand. Glimpsing at the fruit bowl, he did a double-take and squinted.

Kakashi ground the last core down in his mouth, picking out the stem and placing it on Tenzou's dish. Peering to the side at Iruka, he waited to see what the human would do, smirking at Iruka's struggle.

"Yup, I'll be there! You should get going!" Iruka stood, both hands planted on the table as he leaned forward, commanding Tenzou's attention. "See you soon!"

With a suspicious but capitulating look, Tenzou left, shutting the apartment door behind him.

Iruka wheeled around to Kakashi, seething. "What. The. Fuck."

"He can't see me." Kakashi reminded, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. His bare sole caught on the bottom bar of the chair, adding to his casual display.

"You're doing it on purpose. You're being petulant."

"What am I doing?"

"Distracting me on purpose! What, I tell you off and now you're just gonna be a thorn in my ass? Fuck!"

"I was hungry." Kakashi simply stated.

Iruka blinked, shocked. "I hadn't even thought of that. What do demons eat? Can I make you anything?"

Once more admiring Iruka's ability to switch emotions instantly, as well as the conditioned politeness, Kakashi grinned. "Virgins. Souls. The occasional caster of an improper summoning."

The human's nose wrinkled in distaste. "I don't have virgins or souls on hand. You ate the apples; how about a sandwich?" Iruka pushed his plate towards Kakashi, the majority remaining.

Curious, Kakashi picked it up, sniffing it before venturing to bite. An explosion of unfamiliar flavors erupted in his mouth and he leaned back in surprise. "It's good." He accepted.

Iruka smiled at that, procuring another sandwich. "Have this one too. Tenzou makes too many because he thinks I like them. I'd rather eat his pancakes." He watched Kakashi eat, a flutter of emotions brushing their bond, before settling on inquisitiveness and amusement. "You know, now that I think about it, there has to be a lot of questions you have about this world. You're not familiar with computers or cars, or even the TV." He set his hip against the counter.

Kakashi paused. "That behavior doesn't suggest friend. Perhaps he's trying to fend for you as a mate does for their partner, eventually expecting sexual gratification." The thought rankled him.

Iruka choked on the tea he was sipping, yelping at the heat and setting the cup down. "WHAT."

Kakash polished off the rest of his meal, sniffing for more. "And no. I'm quite observant. The concepts are easy to understand, with only the engineering being difficult."

"No, go back! What did you mean by that? Tenzou's like a brother! We've had this conversation before, it's not like that."

"Regardless, my presence will naturally dissuade any advances, despite him being unaware of my existence. I can also convince him, should we require it."

A tinge of green tinted Iruka's horrified expression. "You're joking." He said weakly.

Kakashi gazed at him evenly. Did Iruka not feel the way the bond pulsed at the mere presence of the other? It should cause revulsion. He set aside the thought for further analysis, needing more information before he began to speculate.

Standing, he angled towards the door. "Shall we?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **How're you guys liking the story? Please let me know!**


End file.
